


孤魂野鬼〔下篇〕

by willom



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willom/pseuds/willom
Kudos: 1





	孤魂野鬼〔下篇〕

我顺从地蹭了蹭他的胸口，他开了房门，把我抱进去，门一关，我也把他摁在门板，又和他交换了一个深吻。  
我自认为吻技不错，虽然自从我化魂过后就没靠这种手段来吸食过阳气，但对于野鬼们的吹捧，还是很爱听的，但眼前的人却在深吻过后又抱住我，把我往床上带。  
“你吻技真差，bro。”  
“what？”介于我没有听清，他也不再提这个，伏下身来，解我的衣服，而这时才注意到，我穿得不该是这里的服装，那复杂得我都有些看不过来，但身上的人却很熟络地褪下了我的衣物，游走时还不忘摸一把我的腰。  
我瞥见身边的一堆衣物，应该是盔甲，毕竟还有披风，但我也想不起什么，目光的移动被他捕捉到，他的胡渣蹭在我的胸口，舌尖却在我的ru尖徘徊，那微弱的刺激一下把我拽回来，随后又感觉被他惩罚似的啜咬“唔……”我发觉他似乎比我更清楚我的敏感点在哪里，但他也不像久经沙场的样子，毕竟那吻技也好不到哪去。  
玩够了ru尖，那两粒小东西在他唾液的浸润下变成殷红色，我的下身也有了抬头的预兆，顶在他的腿间，有些难受。  
Thor驾轻就熟地在腰间游走了一会，一下扯掉了最后的那一点遮挡物。身下的事物半举着，他看了一会，蓝色的眼睛里带着笑意，而我被他盯得有些发毛，这也就是我不喜欢用这种方法获得阳气的原因。  
太麻烦了。  
他用指尖又在我胸前挺立的那一点摩挲了一会“你看，我只是动了这里，你就敏感得要命。”想要退开一步，却又被他勾住了腰身，动弹不得。  
我努力克制着不让自己发出不堪的声音，他又抬眼盯了我一会儿，又把我带到怀里，本以为可以冷静一下，那指尖占了点唾沫，一下握住了我身下半举的东西。  
手上不知道练了什么，一层薄茧带来的刺激也更强烈，力道不轻不重，正好挑起了情欲，好一会儿我才发现，那双海蓝色的眸子没有移开分毫，视线一直定在我的脸上。  
赶忙避开他的眼睛，脑袋就埋进了他的胸口，但当他抚弄*眼的时候，那清晰的快感实在让人忍不住声，嘴角的shenyin就漏了出来，我能感觉的到自己的东西在他手指的蹂lin下愈发的挺立，前段甚至有些发胀。不知道是不是有意的，偶尔那长着薄茧的手还会顺着大腿内侧滑到xue口，轻轻试探。  
快感的叠加让我感觉到了一股热潮“你…你放开！”那金发垂在我的耳边，痒痒的，手下的速度却没有放慢，反而加快了些。  
“啊！”毫无预兆，他也没有放手，全数就she到了他的手上，也没有想擦去的意思，只是感觉到还沾着自己东西的手指，已经在轻轻戳着身后的xue口。  
“你这五年，去了哪里？”扶着腰，他又把我往上抬了点，手指就顺着探进来，脑袋又到了我的颈侧，随后被他触碰过的地方也带上酥麻的感觉，我也知道定是留下了些让人难堪的痕迹了。  
耳边是带着酒味的呼吸，明明很讨厌酒精的味道，带上他有些沙哑的音调，这会倒有些让人沉醉。  
我无法回答他的问题，即使时间点能对上，但我确定不是他所期待归来的人，我只是一缕孤魂，不知道什么时候就会消散。我只能像是被身后的异物感充盈，抬眼和他相望，做出一个讨好他的表情。  
他果然放慢了开拓的进度，但明显我并没有料到，他居然比我更熟悉我的敏感点在何处，那指尖精准地戳在腺体上，酥麻的感觉一下由后方蔓延开来，练他留下的更多吻痕也没有太大的觉察。  
我知道自己的表情一定很难看。  
这没几下，我已经能感觉到身下的东西又有了抬头的迹象，暗暗骂了一句，身子也几乎没力气了，干脆挂在他的腿上，而他倒是停了动作，我努力不去看他身下的动作，但也能听见他在解自己裤链的声音。  
这时候要是想堵住那些难堪的声音，可能接吻就是最好的手段，从刚才一开始，就被那对蓝色的眸子盯得有些发毛。  
于是移开那撮金色的头发，与他四目相视，慢慢还住了他的脖颈。他也俯身下来，但是我没有得道预料里的热吻，只是感觉那对薄唇在我的额头停留了一会，随后又放开，我有些疑惑地松开他的脖颈，而他只是浅浅的笑。  
“唔——”几乎是毫无预兆的，腰侧一下被他扯起来，身后的异物感立刻占据了大脑的全部，有了先前的开拓，倒没有撕裂的感觉了，只是恐惧被放大了一倍，生理盐水不自觉地从眼角滑落。  
本想开口狡辩些什么，但身下的那根东西竖得老高，只好咬了咬下唇，最后又闭上嘴。  
好想把这根东西剁了。  
Thor完全没有歉意的表情，又一下趴到床上，失去平衡的那一瞬间，只好本能地用腿还住了他的腰，身后的东西也跟着深入了一分。  
刚开始只是试探性地力道，他腾出一只手把住了我的手腕，逃不开他的桎锆，只能躲开了他的视线，把头侧到一边，我能感觉到那金毛又凑上来，贴在我的耳边。  
“brother，你知道为什么刚才我不和你接吻么？”  
随后又啜咬了下我的耳垂，我本以为他只是在试探，但这会敏感点一下就被他准确地死死抵住，又很快抽了出去，那巨大的快感几乎激得我大腿都在颤抖。  
“哈啊……不，不知道…”我也不想知道。  
“声音全被堵住了，还有什么意思。”  
“！！”那根东西又再一次狠狠地撞在了腺体上，随后很快的带出，再一次反复。  
“呜…你，你他妈慢点！”速度频率一下的转换差点让我再一次泄出去，嘴角不在滑漏点声音几乎是不可能的了。  
“那你别咬得我那么紧。”  
根本无法交流。  
“叫我的名字。”  
摇头算是回应，只是见他皱了皱眉。那东西幽幽地退出去，只留了前端在里面，但身后的感觉仍然很清晰，居然依旧不自觉地咬住了他的前端，倒像我在挽留他一样。  
本来的满足感一下子消失，想挪动下身，他却一反常态，托住了我的腰。  
“叫我的名字。”  
我仍然摇了摇头。  
他再一次发狠地抵住了阳心，又退出来，像在赌气“你一下消失了五年，我一直以为那一次就是最后的诀别了，为什么现在见面了，你却连招呼都不打。”  
“就好像这次回来，你只是为了跟我上床一样。”  
“我没有。”好不容易发声，才发现自己的声音也有了一些沙哑。  
就这样沉默了一会，还是咬了咬唇。  
“Thor？”那对蓝色的眼睛立刻靠近，唇瓣也堵上来“唔。”  
他闭上了眼，过一会又放开。  
“接吻要闭上眼，对吧？”  
这一次还住他的脖颈，唇齿相依。  
身下的频率越来越快，没过多久，第二次就泄到了他的小腹上，倒是身后已经快要被捅得发麻了，才感觉到一股热流冲了进来。  
得之不易的阳气立刻充盈了躯体，果然比起这个还是杀生来得更快，该脱身了。  
本想着赶紧隐去身形，但法术好像在此刻失效了一般，他见着我不动，干脆抱我起来，要去清洗。  
之后已是深夜，好不容易等他睡着，我才慢慢地从他怀里脱身，双手仍然是可以触摸东西的。我慢慢回忆着之前他说过的话。  
“你也是我在这一千五百多年里唯一吻过的人。”  
一……一千多……  
当时并没有注意，这不是人类的阳气，没有办法储存，只能等它一点一点消耗了。  
算自己倒霉，腰间还是酸疼的，手上也几乎没力气了，但还是挣扎着移开了一步，不出所料滚下床去。  
所幸他并没有醒，依旧保持着搂着什么东西的姿势。犹豫了一下，还是把枕头塞到了他的臂弯里，才开始穿那衣物。  
折腾了许久，已经摸约天亮，微弱的晨光从窗帘的缝隙里打下来，那金毛睡得很熟，紧紧抱着他手里的枕头。  
扶着腰，慢慢起身来，顺着墙想挪到门口。他的衣物也散乱地丢在地上，我又弯下腰去。  
害的我还白白陪睡了一晚，总要顺走点什么。  
我很快在他的上衣口袋摸到了一块怀表，镀金的。  
带上门后，我顺着来路往楼下走，调酒师已经换班，一般不是熟络的，对于从房间走出的人，不会多加议论，更何况看到的是头发乱糟糟的，脖颈还留了些遮不住的吻痕的人。  
走出街头，阳光很快上来了，我试探着把手伸进那一片光线里，没有意料中的灼烧感，只是带着一丝暖意。虽然很想享受这难得的光线，但只是留恋了一会，我又把手缩回了屋檐下。  
“你有没有见过一个黑发的，眼睛是绿色的，穿着比较奇怪的男子？”远处果然传来了他的声音，靠，没想到会起得这么快。  
正要想着怎么逃跑，不知道算不算随口念的咒，眼前的场景一晃，倒像突然移到这里一般。  
好像是河边。  
扶住那纤细的柳树枝干，这里一个人也没有，静谧地很，柳枝轻轻摇晃，牵来了风里带过的清晨的露水味。  
这一次的味道，很清晰。  
忍不住多吸了吸鼻子，我几乎快要忘却这样清晰的嗅觉是什么样的了，还有手边所触摸到的粗糙的树干，重回的感觉让我不由得有些兴奋，但于此同时，那手里的怀表也被握紧了些。  
他在找这个么？  
再仔细看了看，那怀表的款式很老，表面却很干净光滑，也映上了我的双眸，碧色的眸子。  
眼底倒映着的面貌，让我觉得有些熟悉，又有些陌生，头发还乱糟糟的，眼底是一片茫然。  
“loki！loki你在哪？！”没想到他追得这么快，见着一旁的草丛，赶紧下意识地钻进去。  
他口中的名字，仍然觉得熟悉，差点就想应他，话到喉口，赶紧卡在半路。  
我的身子已经开始消失了，先是脚，虽然变得透明，但依旧可以行走。那怀表仍然被我攥在手里，在他呼唤之时，更像有种本能，叫我打开它。  
怀表里很精致，钟面雕刻着精细的花纹，钟表分毫不差，慢慢地滑动着。  
而表盖的一面，镶着一张照片，是合照，一边是他，海蓝色的眼睛眯起来，金发散在肩头。而另一边的人，也是碧色的眼睛，黑发梳得很整齐，被他搂在怀里，浅浅地勾着嘴角。  
腰以下的部分已经变得透明，我慢慢从另一头挪出草丛，趴到了河边。  
即使泛着涟漪，河水依然澄澈，映出了一对碧色的眸子。  
我愣了许久，又看了看怀表的照片，直到在河水里看不清我的脸庞。  
“loki，是我不好，你能出来见见我么？”  
“昨晚即使酒醉，我还是认出你了，那一切绝对不是梦境，我能感觉到你在附近。”  
“母亲曾经告诉我，你喜欢躲在河边，因为我原来从不去河边。”  
“我昨晚不该那样对你的loki，我只是，我只是……太久没看见你了。”  
“loki，这一次你别再走了好不好？”  
“小骗子，你再骗我一次好不好。”  
我把怀表放在了离他较近的小叶榕的枝干上，这之后，只剩下左手还能显得出形状了，我慢慢跟到他的背后，指尖触到他的发梢。  
中间还系了一条小辫，忍不住轻轻扯了扯那小辫，指尖的形体已经消失了，甚至连再一次触摸的机会也没有。  
“loki？”那对蓝眸里扬着兴奋，但身后并没有人，随后又很快变成失望。但他很快发现了那小叶榕枝干上的怀表，穿过我去，径直走到旁边，有些诧异地打开看了看，确认是自己的，又拿到手中，用衣角擦了擦，才放进口袋。  
“loki，我知道你一定在这附近。”握住了那块怀表，他就在我一步开外。  
“我等你玩够了法术回来。”明明像在对我说的话，目光却好像触及的是地平线，直直穿过了我，我只是无奈地笑了笑，走到树荫下。  
他也就着坐在树荫下的木椅上，摸着那块怀表，看着日出，晌午，慢慢地又到日落。  
“我在这呢。”陪他坐了一天，他没有离开，我也没有起身，只可惜他听不见我的话语，哪怕我用多大声的呼唤。  
日落，他终于起身，对夕阳而望，本就是金色的头发，被夕阳打上了更炫目的金色，眼眸里仍然眺望远方。  
我知道我不得不离开了，不然再等下去，我就要真的临近消失了，看他久久的伫立，我站到了他的影子里，慢慢地还住他的腰际，一会儿又穿过他的身体，放下手来。  
夕阳依旧只拖长了一个背影。  
“再见了，brother。”


End file.
